New
by Atamae Hinasudachi
Summary: Naruto yang dikatai seperti itu oleh Sasuke, merasa tidak terima dan ingin menonjok Sasuke. tetapi, tonjokannya itu malah mengenai Hinata./ perpisahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Dan perpisahan itu akan di adakan di vila milik Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

New

Chapter: 1

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang memasukki sebuah cafe clasik, yang berada di kawasan konoha. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang cafe ini, karna cafe ini hanya bisa di kunjunggi oleh orang-orang tertentu.

"_Baka_ _aniki_, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya pemuda yang berrambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Tidak, ada apa-apa _baka otouto_. Aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu saja Sasuke." Jawab Itachi.

Merekapun duduk di kursi yang sudah dipesan. Tempatnya cukup strategis, karna dekat dengan panggung yang ada di sana. Dan di sana terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya sedang memainkan biolanya.

Sasuke memusatkan perhatiaanya kepada gadis itu. Dan hanya ada satu kata dibenaknya yaitu

**INDAH...**

Ya itu lah yang ada di benak Sasuke sekarang. Seorang wanita berrambut indigo, bermata lavender , dan rona merah di pipinya. Tetapi gadis itu memakai topeng yang menutupi sekeliling matanya. Dan ia memakai dress tanpa lengan panjangnya sebawah lutut dan berwarna biru tua.

Pemandangan yang indah sekali. Atas kecantikanya, kemanisannya dan permainan biolanya yang indah.

"Sasuke, kau kagum melihatnya ya?" Tanya Itachi.

" Hn." Jawab sasuke yang berartikan ya.

"Tujuaanku membawamu juga untuk memperlihatkan ini."

"Hn, kau sering kemari Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya terhadap gadis itu.

"Ya, aku sering kemari untuk melihat gadis itu." Jawab Itachi atas pertanyaan sasuke terhadapnya.

"Jadi, kau tahu nama gadis itu?"

"Dia tidak pernah memberi tahu namanya dan dia juga tidak pernah melepaskan topengnya. Maka dari itu, orang-orang yang sering mengunjungi cafe ini menjulukinya _Mystery girl._"Dan mereka pun memesan makanan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah menyantap makanan mereka sambil menikmati alunan musik yang di mainkan mystery girl itu.

..

HINATA. POV

KRING KRING KRING.

Bel tanda pulang telah perdenting. Aku masih duduk manis di bangkuku, menuggu semua orang keluar dari kelas. Setelah kelas kosong aku pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan mulai berjalan ke tempat parkiran. Seperti biasa tempat Naruto ̶ kekasihku ̶ biasa menungguku untuk pulang bersama.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu." Suara itu, suara Naruto.

Suara itu terdengar dari kelas XII-A. Aku mendekat kearah kelas itu. Aku mulai gelisah.

Dan dugaanku ternyata benar, aku mengintip dari celah pintu dan aku bisa melihat Naruto sedang berpegangan tanggan dengan Sakura. Dan setelah itu Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura.

BRUK!

Kotak bento yang aku genggam jatuh, dan aku mulai berlari dengan berlinangan air mata.

Aku tidak bisa melihat lebih dari ini. Aku memang sudah tau akhirnya pasti akan begini, tapi apakah harus secepat ini? Aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Tujuanku saata ini hanya satu. Ruang musik.

Aku menggeser pintu itu dan mulai masuk. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya bermain biola. karna itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan menenangkan suasana hatiku.

Aku mulai memainkan biola yang berada diruang musik. Dengan berlinangkan air mata

END HINATA. POV

..

Naruto berjalan ke depan pintu kelas XII-A. Naruto kaget di sana tergeletak kotak bento. Dan Naruto tau pasti itu kotak bento. Hinata.

'Apakah tadi Hinata melihat yang aku lakukan bersama Sakura' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto ke ambang pintu.

"I-ini ko-kotak bento Hinata!" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

..

SASUKE. POV

Aku pulang dengan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Masih teringat di kepalaku tentang gadis itu. _She mystery. _Sepertinya aku menyukainya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Suara ini, suara biola. Persis seperti permainan yang di mainikan gadis itu. Aku mengikuti arah suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari ruang musik.

Pintunya tidak dikunci dan juga tidak ditutup. Jadi, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memainkanya.

Gadis dengan rambut indigonya sedang memainkan biola. Tunggu rambut indigo, she mystery juga berrambut indigo.

Merasa diperhatikan olehku gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahku. Gadis bermata lavender, wajah yang pucat sekali, dan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Tunggu dia adallah _she stupid. _Hyuga Hinata gadis terbodoh di sekolah ini. Setahuku dia tidak memiliki bakat apapun. Bahkan aku dengar-dengar dia tidak memiliki bakat dan dia itu bodoh sekali, melebihi bodohnya Naruto.

aku sangat kaget melihat wajahnya yang pucat sekali dan air mata itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa " Dia berhenti memainkan biola dan menaruhnya lalu dia akan melewatiku tetapi, dia terjahut dan aku reflek menopang tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja!" Dia hanya tersenyum miris. Dan ia pun menutup matanya.

"ah, _shit"_ aku mengendong tubuhnya menuju parkiran.

Aku mendudukanya di kursi sebelahku. _Shit_ aku tidak tau dimana alamat rumahnya.

Untung akau ini Uchiha jadi aku ini genius -narsis mood on- . Aku mangambil tasnya dan membuka tasnya. Aku pun mencari-cari buku yang mencantumkan alamat rumahnya. _Great_, ketemu.

Aku mulai melajukan mobilku ke alamat rumah gadis itu. Aku perhatikan gadis ini cantik dan manis.

END SASUKE. POV

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Hinata pun membuka matanya.

"A-aku ada dimana?" tanya Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"kau ada di mobilku dan sekarang kau sudah sampai didepan rumahmu _she stupid._". Hinata hanya tersenyum miris atas hinaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"kau akan menarik ucapanmu Uchiha" Hinata bersuara pelan sekali. Sasukepun tidak mendengarnya karna saking pelanya suara Hinata. Kenapa Hinata bisa mengenal pria itu berclan Uchiha? mudah saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha satu ini? pria tertampan di KSHS. Yang memiliki banyak fen's di sekolah. Wajah tampan, genius, dan hebat dalam bermain basket. Pria ini hampir bisa di bilang _perfect._

Hinata membuka pintu mobil dengan susah payah. Dan Sasuke juga ikut keluar dari mobil. Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata, Hinata mulai menghampirinya.

Hinata hampir jatuh bila Sasuke tidak memegangi lengannya tadi.

"Uchiha-san kau ingin mampir terlebih dahulu?" Tanya hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan mulai masuk kedalam rumah. Dan sasuke mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam rumah yang indah itu.

"Silahkan duduk Uchiha-san." Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Di sebelah sofa itu terdapat lemari. Dan lemari itu penuh dengan piagam-piagam dan juga penghargaan. Seperti juara satu olimpiade kimia, fisika, biologi, metematika. Dan juga piala-piala atas permainan biolanya. Sasuke sontak terkejut. Gadis ini dijuluki _she stupid_ tapi mengapa banyak sekali penghargaan tentang dirinya.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu dengan baju yang telah diganti sambil membawa nampan diatasnya terdapat gelas yang berisikan jus jeruk. Hinata menaruh jus itu di meja dan duduk di sebrang sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke masih memperhatikan lemari berisikan piagam itu.

" A-aku dulu adalah murid terpintar di smp" Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Dan menatap lurus kemata lavender Hinata.

"lalu mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini _she stupid_?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap menatap mata Hinata. Sekarang tatapan lavender itu berubah menjadi tatapan kosong.

"Aku sebenarnya bi-bisa saja menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar. Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Tetapi aku melakukan semua ini demi lelaki yang aku suka yaitu kekasihku Naruto. Kau juga pasti tau dia itu bodoh. Dan aku tidak mau melihat dia menjadi yang paling bodoh, biarlah aku saja yang menjadi bodoh, biarlah aku yang di hina asalkan jangan dia. Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan salah tetapi sebenarnya aku tahu jawaban yang benar." Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu bo-" Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya Hinata telah memotongnya.

"Ya aku tahu aku bodoh, karna pengorbananku selama ini hanya berbuahkan rasa sakit. Setelah dia menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya sekarang dia malah mengatakan cinta terhadap orang lain." Sekarang air mata Hinata mulai jatuh.

"Hiks hiks." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Dan mulai memeluknya membenamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Hinata awalnya kaget tetapi dia mulai membalas pelukanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda bermarga Uchiha! Bisa-bisanya dia memeluk Hinata! Mungkin dia sendiri tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tetapi, semua itu akan berubah besok," Ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum tipis namun tulus. Hinata menganguk lalu tersenyum dengan lembut ditambah semburan merah di kedua pipinya

"Kau makin manis dengan rona merah di pipimu _mystery girl._" Hinata kaget mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahu itu.

"Sudah malam aku pulang dulu ya Hinata."

"iya."

Dan Hinata mengantar Sasuke kedepan rumahnya.

"T-terima kasih Uchiha-san." Sasuke mengangguk lalu berlalu menuju mobilnya. Sasuke membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Jaa," Ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa," balas Sasuke. Lalu mobil itu pun melaju ditengah gelapnya malam.

..

HINATA. POV

Mengapa aku terus memikirkan Sasuke? Dan setiap aku memikirkannya pasti jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Apakah aku menyukai Sasuke? Tidak mungkin aku baru mengenalnya.

DRET DRET DRET!

Handponeku bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Aku membuka handpone flipku dan membaca pesan itu. Nomor tidak di kenal!

**From:081423XXXXXX**

**Tadi dirumah mu sepi sekali. memang keluargamu belum pulang?**

Ini aku tahu pasti ini adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Dan aku pun menyimpan nomor itu di handponenya. Tapi dari mana dia tau nomor handponeku?

**To: Sasuke**

**Dari mana kau mengetahui nomor handponeku?**

**Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Keluargaku ada di mansion Hyuuga.**

Beberapa detik kumudian pesan kembali masuk.

**Frome: Sasuke**

**Kau tidak perlu tau aku mendapatkanya dari mana.**

**Mengapa kau tinggal sendiri? Apa keluargamu mengusirmu?**

**Pantas, tadi aku berfikir mengapa rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang tidak sebesar yang orang-orang bicarakan.**

**To: Sasuke**

**Aku tinggal sendiri karna aku ingin berusaha menjadi orang yang mandiri. Dan mana mungkin keluargaku membuangku tuan Uchiha.**

**From: Sasuke**

**Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Dan apakah besok kau mau aku jemput untuk berangkat bersama?**

Ternyata Sasuke itu baik dan tidak sedinggin yang aku pikirkan.

**To: Sasuke**

**Tidak terima kasih aku ingin berangkat menggunakan mobilku. Aku belum pernah menggunakan mobil untuk berangkat kesekolah.**

Entah mengapa sakit yang tadi aku terima seketika musnah begitu saja. Dan aku meulai menikmati obrolan ini.

Dan kamipun melanjutkan obrolan ini sampai larut malam. Apa sudah pukul 12!

**To: Sasuke**

**Sasuke sudah larut. Dan akupun mulai mengantuk, kita sudahi dulu ya.**

**Jaa.**

Dan aku pun terlelap dalam kehangatan selimut di ranjangku yang empuk.

END HINATA. POV

..

Waaa fic pertama! Gimana?

Maaf ya mae masih belajar kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

New

Chapter: 2

Hari ini adalah hari baru untuk Hinata. Rambut yang biasa dia kepang sekarang ia gerai, dia juga memakai jepit berwarna lavender untuk memper cantik diri dan dia memakai baju yang lebih pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya.

Hinata sekarang mulai keluar dari mobil Ferrarinya. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata dan bisik-bisik orang mulai terdengar. Dan pandangan laki-laki yang mulai terpesona akan kecantikan Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Hey, i-itu kan mobil Ferrari 599 SA Soft Top Convertible Special Edition," Ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

"Dia itu siapa? Dia cantik sekali."

"Dia itu _she stupid! _Hyuga Hinata."

"H-hidungmu berdarah," Ucap seorang anak laki-laki kepada teman laki-laki yang berada disampingnya.

"K-kau juga."

Hinata tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan itu. Dia terusaja melangkah kekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-Kun, Sakura-chan," Ucap Hinata dengan riang.

Meraka berdua yang sedang duduk bersama pun menoleh dan menampakan senyum yang dipaksa. Hinta menghampiri keduanya.

"Naruto, Sakura selamat!" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang dipaksa seriang mungkin.

"U-untuk apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Sekaligus kaget akan penampilan Hinata yang sangat berbeda!

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua karna kalian berdua telah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis yang menaruh harapan besar kepada kalian berdua." Hinata mulai menunduk "tapi, kalian malah mengabaikan harapan itu."

Hinatapun meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sekarang telah diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat amat besar. Sebelum Hinata pergi terlalu jauh Hinata membalikan badannya kebelakang dan menatap kearah Naruto. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh iya Naruto aku lupa, bila kau tidak mencintai gadis yang menyatakan perasaanya kepadamu jangan kau balas perasaan gadis itu. Jangan karna atas dasar kau kasihan kepada gadis itu maka kau menerima pernyataan cintanya." Hinata kembali menunduk dan menggit bibir bawahnya lalu memejamkan mata. Hinatapun berkata sebelum dia bena-benar pergi dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang "Karna itu hanya akan membuat luka yang sangat besar di hati gadis itu."

"Dan sekarang aku mohon-" Hinata kembali memasang wajah yang dipaksakan riang. Dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Tolong katakan hubungan diantara kita selesai! Kita hanya sebatas teman!" ucap Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat terkejut dibuatnya." T-tapi Hinata." Hinata menundukan kepalanya lalu berkata. "Aku mohon." Hinata bersikukuh meminta Naruto mengatakanya.

"Hinata hubungan diantara kita selesai. Kita hanya sebatas teman!" Naruto pasrah dan mengatakanya.

"Terima kasih Naruto! Sekarang kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia tanpa ada penggangu sepertiku!"

Hinata sekarang benar-benar berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah belakang.

Setelah menaruh tas Hinata berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Dan tanpa disadari Hinata pula kejadian barusan itu menjadi tontonan menarik yang disaksikan oleh murid-murid yang berada di kelas.

..

SASUKE. POV

Aku mencari Hinata di dalam kelas tetapi yang aku dapatkan hanya tasnya saja. Setelah menaruh tas aku keluar dari kelas dan mulai mencari Hinata.

Dan aku mendengar suara piano dan suara seorang gadis yang sangat merdu. Suara itu berasal dari ruang musik.

Aku melajukan kakiku ke ruang musik dan aku bisa melihat disana ada sesosok gadis berrambut indigo, bermata lavender dengan air mata yang megalir dikedua pipinya tetapi, hanya tangisan tanpa suara isakan. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikanya dari ambang pintu yang terbuka dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak melihatku. _love at first sight_

END SASUKE. POV

**Aku bisa terima, meski harus terluka**

'Ya Naruto aku bisa terima meski ini sakit'

**Karena kuterlalu mengenal hatimu**

**Aku telah merasa dari awal pertama kau takan bisa lama berpaling darinya**

'Ya Naruto kau takan bisa lama berpaling darinya. Atau bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa'

Suara yang begitu lembembut mengalun dari bibir munyil Hinata. Jari-jari Hinata begitu ahli menari diatas tuts piano. Yang melihat permainan Hinata pasti akan terkesima. Sayang disana hanya ada Sasuke sebagai penonton.

**Ternya hatiku benar cintamu hanyalah sekedar tuksementara**

'Ya Naruto cintamu itu hanyalah tuksementara'

**Akhirnya kita harus memilih**

**Satu yang pasti mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini**

**Karna cinta takakan ingkari takan berbagi**

**Kembalilah pada dirinya **

**Biarku yang mengalah aku terima**

'Ya Naruto biarlah aku yang mengalah, biarlah aku yang tersakiti, aku terima Naruto'

Sasuke menyodorkan selembar tisu kearah Hinata dan Hinata menerimanya. Tapi Hinata merasa ada yang aneh siapa yang telah memberinya tisu. Dan hinatapun menoleh ia mendapati si Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

KRING KRING KRING

"Ayo cepat! bel sudah berbunyi dan hapus air matamu itu," Ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu dari ruang musik diikuti Hinata. Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak dari si Uchiha bungsu itu.

Setelah masuk kekelas Hinata melihat Naruto memperhatikanya dia tahu alasan mengapa Naruto memperhatikanya alasanya karna Hinata memasuki kelas dengan bekas aliran sungai yang diciptakan oleh matanya di kedua pipinya.

Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan langit diluar melalui jendela. Dia telah lega karna dia telah mencurahkan semua isi hatinya melalui nyanyian dan permainan piano.

"kemarin kau bilang tidak akan menangis." Suara seorang lelaki membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah suara tersebut Hinata heran dia mendapati si Uchiha berada di sebrang bangkunya.

"Eh? k-kau bagai mana bisa?" tanya Hinata heran. Bukanya si Uchiha ini duduk di bangku paling depan?

"Gampang saja aku minta pindah duduk kepada Shion," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa kakashi-sensei.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tungu datang juga. Dan pelajaranpun di mulai.

DRET DRET!

Handpone Hinata bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

**From: Temari-san**

**Hinata-san hari ini ada rapat, kuharap kau tidak lupa.**

**Bila Hinata-san tidak bisa karna masih sekolah saya bisa mewakilinya.**

Hinata menepuk dahinya 'kenapa aku bisa lupa' gerutu Hinata dalam hati dan Hinata mulai membalas pesan itu kemudiaan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

**To: Temari-san**

**Aku akan datang tunggu aku di kantor.**

Setelah itu Hinata mengacungkan tangan. Kakashi yang melihat Hinata mengacungkan tanggan pun bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa _she stupid_?" tanya kakashi tanpa dosa karna telah menghina Hinata.

"Saya ada keperluaan mendadak. Saya minta izin pulang lebih awal" ujar Hinata tanpa ada rasa gugup sekalipun.

Kakashi berdiri dari meja guru lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis. Lalu menuliskan sebuah soal yang sangat rumit dan susah.

"baik kau boleh pulang tetapi kau harus menyelesaikan soal ini terlebih dahulu. Bila kau tidak bisa kau tidak akan mendapat izin dariku."

Hinata menunduk dan menyeringai di balik sela-sela poninya. Apa? Hinata menyeringai? Ga salah? Murid-murid yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan yang meremehkan terkecuali Sasuke.

"Dia pasti tidak bisa dia itukan bodoh," Kata salah seorang wanita.

"Soal itupun belum tentu bisa di selesaikan oleh Shikamaru atau Sasuke," Jawab teman di sebelahnya

Hinata maju kedepan dengan membawa tasnya dan kurang dari sepuluh detik soal itu telah selesai dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa memandang takjub kearah Hinata dengan mulut menganga.

"Arigato sensei," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Jaa." Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

" S-sensei apakah jawaban itu benar?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"J-jawaban ini te-tepat sekali." Jawab kakashi dengan terbata-bata. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa yang menjawab tadi adallah si _she stupid._

T B C...

Don't forget to review!

Mae ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada: **RikurohiYuki03**** , ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Himeka Kyousuke****, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****ichsana-hyuuga****, ****keiKo-buu89****. **Makasih banget udah mau baca dan review fic mae.

RikurohiYuki03: makasih atas sarannya!

uchihyuu nagisa: makasih udah mau di fav!

Himeka Kyousuke: mmakasih dah mau baca fic mae! Tapi, mae nga bisa updet kilat.

Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: makasih dah mau review! Naruto baru nyataiin perasaannya ke Sakura. Balum jadian kok.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

New

Chapter: 3

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar dan itu membuat Hinata lega.

KRING KRING KRING!

Hinata mengambil handponenya dan menatap layar handpone itu. Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi," Jawab Hinata.

" _Hinata tadi kau kemana?_" Tanya Sasuke disebrang sana dengan ketus.

"Tadi ada rapat. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat"

"_Hah? Rapat? Rapat apa?" _Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke lebih baik kau kemari saja dan lihat sendir"

"_Kalau begitu kau berada dimana, aku akan kesana_"

Hinata pun memberitahu alamat kantornya.

..

"Selamat datang Sasuke ini adalah kantorku," Ucap Hinata dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"K-kau tidak berbohong kan?" Sasuke tidak percaya akan ini semua. Dihadapannya sekarang ada sebuah kantor yang sangat megah bernamakan _Lavender__ Tone_.

'mengapa saat aku bersama Sasuke kegugupanku hilang? Aku merasa lebih tenang dan aku tidak lagi gagap' batin Hinata berbicara.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku senang musik, _why not _bila aku memiliki kemampuaan dan aku ingin oranglain pun bisa" senyum lembut Hinata masih mengembang.

"Maka dari itu aku membuat tempat bimbingan belajar untuk orang yang suka bermain musik. Ayo! Aku ajak kau berkeliling" Hinata pun menarik tangan Sasuke dan mulai mengajaknya berkeliling.

'Hinata kau sungguh menakjubkan belum selesaikah kejutan darimu mulai dari piagam-piagam itu, kepintaranmu yang kau tunjukan di depan kelas _, mystery __gir__l, _dan sekarang kau memiliki tempat bimbingan belajar milikmu sendiri? Kau tambah menarik saja Hinata dan aku semakin 'suka kepadamu' Sasuke membatin

"Berbangalah Sasuke karna kau orang pertama di konoha senior high school yang datang kemari," ucap Hinata sambil terus berjalan.

"Sejak kapan tempat ini berdiri?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil memperhayikan sekelilingnya.

"Kira-kira setehun yang lalu."

"APA?" Sasuke kaget dibuatnya Hinata hanya bisa menganguk.

"Baru setahun dan sekarang sudah menjadi semegah ini" Lagi-lagi kejutan dari si nona Hyuuga.

"Lavender-nee ayo ke kelas sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" tiba-tiba datang dua anak kecil yang satu mulai menarik tangan Hinata.

"Lavender-nee?" Sasuke bertanya. 'siapa Lavender-nee ?'

"Konohamaru bisa kau jelaskan kepada kakak ini," Ucap Hinata pada anak yang berambut jabrik.

"Begini ya, disini sensei itu kami panggil menggunakan nickname dan kami tidak tega bila lavender-nii dipanggil mengunakan embel-embel sensei. Karna lavender-nee terlalu muda untuk dipanggil sensei." Jawab Konohamaru panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya bisa manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku mengajar di kelas biola membimbing anak-anak berumur 7-10 tahun"

"Lavender-nee, lili-sensei tidak masuk karna sakit. Lalu siapa yang akan mengajar kelas piano?" Tanya anak perempuan yang tadi bersama Konohamaru.

"Sasuke apakah kau mempunyai keahliaan di bidang musik?" tanya Hinata.

"ya, aku bisa bermain piano," Ucap Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak karna mendengar pernyataan gadis kecil itu.

"tepat sekali." Hinata langssung berseri-seri.

"memang ada apa?"

"hm... sensei yang mengajar di kelas piano sedang sakit. Kau mau menggantikannya kan Sasuke?" Hinata berharap Sasuke mau melakukanya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menolak.

"Ayolah Sasuke ini demi aku. Aku mohon." Hinata masih memohon.

"Baiklah ini demi kau," kata sasuke.

"Dan juga karna aku mencintaimu meski aku baru mengenalmu kemarin," gumam sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Oh ya kau kuberi nama nickname apa ya?" Tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru nyeletuk ngomong "Chick-nii."

Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut "Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa bocah?" Sasuke mulai sadar.

"Masih untung aku mengakuimu masih muda jadi aku tidak memanggilmu Chick-sensei." Ucap Konohamaru dengan entengnnya.

"Awas kau bocah!" Sasuke yang tetap tidak terima atas perkataan Konohamaru mulai mengejar anak itu sampai.

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berbunyi. Sasukepun menetralkan nafasnya yang semula tidak teratur sekarang mulai membaik.

"Sasuke ini buku dan materi-materi yang harus kau sampaikan." Hinata memberikan buku yang tidak terlalu banyak kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih _hime__,_" Ucap Sasuke tetapi dia memelankan perkataan yang terakhir ia ucapkan. Hinatapun mengantarkan Sasuke kekelas dimana Sasuke akan mengajar.

Dan Hari itupun Sasuke mengajar di tempat Hinata. Selesai mengajar Sasuke menemui Hinata di ruangan kantornya.

"Bagai mana Sasuke apakah menyenangkan," tanya Hinata dengan gembira

"Hn, begitulah mereka lumayan menyenangkan," ujar Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk."

Gadis berkucir empat berwaarna pirang itupun masuk. Temari membawa setumpuk kertas yang ia letakan di kedua tangannya. Dan mulai menaruhnya di meja Hinata.

"Ini laporan minggu ini Hinata," kata Temari sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Hinata dan Temari melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Siapa dia Hinata?" Tanya temari kepada Hinata.

"Oh, ya aku lupa Temari ini Sasuke. Dan Sasuke ini temari asistenku."

Merekapun berjabat tanggan sambil memperkenalkan nama masing-masing.

"Hinata ternyata kau bisa juga mencari pengganti si 'bodoh' itu." goda Temari kepada kedua lawan bicaranya ini.

"A-apa maksut mu Temari" sekarang wajah Hinata sukset memerah.

'Kau tambah manis dengan rona merah di pipimu itu Hinata' batin Sasuke

"hahahahaha" Temari hanya bisa tertawa.

"hahahaha ga-gap m-mu ka-kambuh la-lagi" Ejek Tmari sembari mengikuti gagapnya Hinata.

..

Semenjak Hinata mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat hari-harinya jadi lebih berarti. Tetapi di sekolah Hinata mau pun Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka karna di dasarkan keselamatan keduanya dari amukan para SasukeFC. Sepulang sekolah mereka sering berpergian bersama seperti ketaman, belajar bersama, ataupun membantu Hinata di kantornya.

DRET DRET DRET

Pesan masuk Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajar.

**From: Sasuke**

**Hay, kau tahu ujian 2 hari lagi apa kau sudah belajar.**

Hinata tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengirim dia pesan, tetapi sesaat kemudian mata Hinata terbelak.

"APA" hinata tidak mengira ujian tinggal 2 hari lagi.

**To: Sasuke**

**APA? Kau tidak bercanda bukan?**

DRET DRET DRET!

**From: Sasuke**

**Untuk apa aku berbohong Hinata?**

DRET DRET DRET!

**To: Sasuke**

**Bodohnya aku, aku lupa. Baik sisa waktu 2 hari ini akan kupakai untuk belajar.**

**Sasuke aku mulai mengantuk aku tidur dulu ya.**

**Jaa**

**..**

Ujian telah selesai dan itu membuat Hinata lega. Sekarang Hinata berada di bukit belakang sekolah bersama sasuke dibawah rindangnya pohon yang melindungi mereka berdua dari sengatan sinar matahari. Untung tempat ini tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Ini adalah tempat yang biasanya Hinata pakai untuk bermain biola. Hinata memiliki tempat menyembunyikan biolanya yaitu di dalam perpustakaan yang berada dekat dengan bukit ini. Tentu saja atas persetujuaan Iruka sang penjaga perpustakaan. Dan Iruka adalah satu-satunya sensei di sekolah ini yang mengetahui bakat Hinata.

"Hinata bagaimana orang-orang bisa mengakuimu ada bila kau selalu memakai topeng ketika bermain biola di cafe" kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oke Sasuke bila kau menginginkanya aku akan melakukannya. Malam ini aku akan membuka identitasku, hari ini juga kau harus datang ke cafe" jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"eh? Dan aku juga akan memberikanmu kejutan" Sasuke memberi senyum tulusnya yang hanya diperlihatkan untuk Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke saling menatap. tatapan damai. Tatapan keduannya mengandung arti yang sama yaitu. Cinta.

Sasuke maju kearah Hinata ia meminimkan jarak diantara keduanya. Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan Sasukepun mencium pipi Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Hinata,bolehkah aku mengobati luka di hatimu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengubah jarak dia dan Hinata

"T-tentu s-saja Sa-Sasuke" Hinata menjawab dengan mantapnya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Tingal 1 centi meter lagi dan...

KRING KRING KRING

"Akh _shit_" umpat Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka berlalu meninggal kan bukit sekolah Hinata berkata.

"Aku juga akan memberimu kejutan Sasuke" Dan merekapun bergegas menuju kekelas. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Semua mata tertuju kepad mereka tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukanya.

Sampai mereka sampai di depan kelas semua mata terbelak atas pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan semua murid dan mereka melihat ternyata selama ini mereka berdua berpegangan tangan.

Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melepas tengan mereka dengan Hinata yang merona Sasuke juga sebenarnya merona tapi dia cepat-cepat memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Hinata cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Dan Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata, tetapi ia memandang arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang Hinata pandangi.

..

TBC

Maaf bila masih ada kesalahan! Karna mae masih pemula! Mae harap chap ini juga tidak mengecewakan!

Dan maaf karna telat updet! dan mae ga bisa bikin yang panjang! mohon di maafkan.

uchihyuu nagisa,RikurohiYuki03,Himeka Kyousuke, ichsana-hyuuga, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, Divinne Oxalyth, atacchan, Kimidori hana. terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan terima kasih atas semua saranya! Itu semua sangat membantu mae untuk mengoreksi semua kesalahan mae!

Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: itu sih rahasia! Kapan sasuke nembak hinata itu masih di rahasiakan!

Divinne Oxalyth: Divinne mae ga bakal lupa sama divine secara kita suka telfonan selama 25 menit! Dan kita kan udah pacaran selama 12 tahun! Soal telepati dengan internet kayanya mae emang bisa deh *plakk*. Makasih atas semua saranya juga itu sangattttttttttttttt membantu. Kalo soal Hinata kerja apa itu semua pasti uadah jelaskan. Karna ada di chap ini.

atacchan: makasih atas sarannya. Tapi, maaf mae ga bisa updet kilat hehehehe.

Himeka Kyousuke: hehehe emang kemaren mae ga bisa updet kilat bisanya updet super kilat heheheh. Hahaha bukan rapat arisan. Tapi rapat ronda soalnya di komplek Hinata banyak maling *plakk. Ga mae Cuma becanda Hinata rapat kantor biasa ko.

Mae tidak bosan-bosan mengingatkan!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

New

Chapter: 4

Kali ini Hinata membawa keluarganya untuk menyaksikanya bermain biola. Ini adalah kejutan yang ingin Hinata beri kepada Sasuke. Hinata mulai menyukai Sasuke. Setelah melihat lebih dalam lagi kepribadianya Hinata harus mengakui dia mencintai Sasuke.

Sekarang Hinata sedang memainkan biolanya dan dia juga tidak memakai topengnya lagi. Pengunjung yang sudah sering ke cafe ini terpesona atas wajah _mystery __g__i__r__l _dan juga sekarang mereka telah mengetahui nama _mystery __gir__l _itu.

_Flashback._

Setelah dipersilahkan naik ke panggung, Hinata langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sudah disediyakan. Sebelum Hinata bermain biola ia terdiam dan setelah itu Hinata melepaskan topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Semua orang terpaku akan kecantikan dan kemanisan wajah Hinata terkecuali keluarga Hinata yang memang sudah tahu Hinata cantik dari lahir. Setelah membuka topengnya Hinata pun berdiri lalu ia meraih mic.

"Nama ku Hyuga Hinata"

…

Sasuke sengaja duduk sendiri agar Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa dia membawa keluarganya untuk di perkenalkan kepada Hinata. Ini adalah kejutan yang ingin Sasuke berikan kepada Hinata. Memper kenalkan Hinata kepada keluarganya.

Setelah Hinata selesai bermain biola dia menghampiri Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Senyum lembut mengembang di wajah Hinata. Lalu tangan mereka berpegangan jari-jari mereka juga tidak mau kalah. Jari-jari mereka mulai bertautan.

"ayo ikut aku" secara tidak sengaja mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sembari menarik tangan lawanya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi mereka berucap bersamaan. Dari arah dimana tadi Hinata ingin mengajak Sasuke besamanya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan menghampiri Hinata. Begitu pula dari arah Sasuke tadi ingin membawa Hinata berdiri sesesok pemuda tampan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Neji,?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tadi muncul dari arah Sasuke.

"Itachi,?" Jawab lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Neji.

" Tunggu kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Itachi kepada Neji.

"menghampiri adikku. Kau sendiri?" Sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Aku juga sedang menghampiri adikku" Sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Setelah diteliti lebih jauh oleh Itachi dan Neji ada sesuatu yang jangal. Mengapa adik mereka berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Hinata?" Ucap Neji.

"Sasuke?"Ucap Itachi.

Setelah di jelaskan panjang lebar oleh Sasuke akhirnya keluarga mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Dan bukan itu saja yang mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hinata ada lagi yang mengejutkan. Bukan hanya kakak mereka yang telah mengenal satu sama lain ternyata keluarga merepun mengenal satu sama lain. Ini menjadi seperti reuni keluarga.

Terjadilah reuni keluarga. Banyak sekali perbincangan yang mereka bahas. Sepertinya dua tokoh utama kita sampai dikacangin oleh keluarganya yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Alhasil Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa berdiam diri memperhatikan keluarga mereka sedang asik cekcok sana sini.

"Hinata kau gadis yang cantik dan manis ya" Akhirnya yang dinanti-nanti oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata keluar juga dari mulut Mikoto , sebuah pertanyaan. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa bersemu merah.

"kau pintar bermain biola lagi" pujian tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut ibu Sasuke.

"Kau juga sekelas dengan Sasuke kan?" Akhirnya pujian pun berhenti.

"ya," Ucap Hinata.

"Wah sudah malam rupanya," Ucap Itachi.

"Hinata kau mau ikut mobil otou-san" Tawar ayah Hinata.

"Tidak otou-san aku membawa mobil," Jawab Hinata.

"Eh? mengapa bawa mobil sendiri? Memang tadi kalian berangkat tidak bersama-sama" Tanya Uchiha Fugaku.

"oh ya aku lupa memberi tahu. Aku tinggal terpisah dengan tou-san" Jawab Hinata. Keluarga Sasuke yang mendengar kecuali Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut. Menyadari perubahan di keluarga Sasuke Hinatapun berkata lagi.

"aku ingin hidup mandiri" Akhirnya keluarga Sasuke mengerti dan menjawab dengan pujian-pujian.

..

Hinata terus berlari dengan becucuran keringat. Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga untuk pemanasan murid-murid disuruh untuk berkeliling lapang selama 20 kali. Lapangan KSHS itu luas dan lagi harus duapulah kali.

Hinata merasa pusing menjalar dikepalanya. Tetapi dia terus berlari.

'Aku harus bisa menahanya harus bisa!' bantin Hinata.

Hinata tadi pagi telat bangun dan juga tidak sempat sarapan. Ditambah lagi energinya yang terkurah habis atas reuni keluarga kemarin belum pulih betul. Tetapi, akhirnya Hinata bisa melewati rintangan yang di usulkan oleh Gai-sensei. Meski kepalanya pusing sekali dan wajah pucatnya kontras sekali. Hinata tidak mau ke ruang kesehatan.

Sekarang siswa-siswi berolahraga basket, seperti biasa anak pria pasti disuruh main duluaan. Lalu anak prempuan menonton dulu dipinggir lapangan. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket.

Tanpa Hinata sadari diatas kepalanya sekarang telah ada bola basket yang akan jatuh tepat dikepalanya. Dan Hinata jatuh kelapanggan dengan wajah pucatnya dan suhu badan yang panas.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata jatuh segera berhenti bermain dan berlari kearah Hinat yang pingsan di lapang. Lalu Sasuke mengendong Hinata ala bridal style. Anak prempuan yang melihat aksi Sasuke hanya melihat dengan tatapan iri.

Dan tanpa Sasuke ataupun Hinata sadari ada sesosok anak lelaki berambut jabrik sedang memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sangat sangat sulit diartikan.

…

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata ke ranjang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Sasuke menyentuhkan tanganya kedahi Hinata. Yang Sasuke rasakan adalah Hinata panas sekali. Sasukepun memutuskan untuk menjaga Hinata.

Satu jam berselang akhirnya Hinata membuka matanya. Ia merasa ada yang memegangi pergelangan tanganya. Setelah Hinata menelusur ternya itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dikursi sambil menidurkan kepalanya diranjang tanpa melepas pegangan tangnya dari Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum simpul. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya. Sasuke terbangun.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" Sasuke yang genius itu bertanya seperti itu? Sepertinya itu hanyalah pertanyan bodoh!

Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Sasuke.

"hm," Ucap Hinata sambil menganguk.

"kau membawa mobil Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke masih sambil terus berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata. Untung kegiatan belajar megajar sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu jadi koridor yang mereka lewati juga agak sepi. Paling hanya satu dua orang yang lewat.

"Tidak, aku tadi naik bis," Jawab Hinata. Mereka terus melangkah sampai ketempat parkir. Sudah pasti Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya.

..

"Hinata kau di panggil anak kelas E. Katanya kamu harus ke kelas E," Ucap salah seorang murid kepada Hinata.

'Kelas E. Kelas yang muridnya kebanyakaan anggota Sasuke FC dan ditambah lagi ketua Sasuke FC juga ada di kelas itu. Untuk apa mereka memanggilku? Perasaanku mulai terasa tidak enak!' Hinata membatin.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas XII E. Belum sampai Hinata membuka pintu kelas ia sudah dihalangi oleh sekelompok anak prempuan. Anak-anak yang menghadang Hinata itu membawa tongkat baseball.

"Hinata bisa ikut kami sebentar," Ucap ketua SasukeFC. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Mereka membawa Hinata ke gedung olahraga. Setelah sampai Hinata didorong oleh Karin. Ketua SasukeFC Sampai Hinata tersungkur kebelakang dan jatuh.

"A-apa-apan ka-kalian semua," Tanya Hinata yang terkejut diperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-kun? Hah?" Tanya karin dengan kasar.

"A-apa" Ucap Hinata bergetar. 'Sasuke tolong aku! Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke menolongku dia itu sudah pulang duluan tadi'.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh" Lalu dari gedung olahraga terdengar suara jeritan dan suara tongkat yang sedang digunakan untuk memukul!

..

SASUKE. POV

Mengapa Hinata belum datang? Padahal sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku dan telfon dariku.

Kemarin aku pulang duluan. Dan setelah itu kita tidak saling menghubungi lagi. Akh! Hinata kau dimana? Aku meremas rambutku saking frustasinya.

"Hey, Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara -sahabatku.

"Hn benar, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru -sahabatku. Karna ujian telah selesai jadi murid-murid bebas melakukan apapun disekolah tetapi tidak boleh bolos, Karna takut akan ada pengumuman dari pihak yayasan. Jadi, keadaan dikelas sekarang juga bisa ditebak bagai mana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," aku berbohong. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Neji?," Ucapku yang mengetahui itu adalah Neji kakak Hinata.

"Sasuke ikut aku sebentar," Ucapnya setelah melihatkku yang duduk dibangku belakan. Ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaan ku tambah tidak enak begini? Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Neji. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Setelah sampai di depan kelas Neji mulai berkata.

" Kau tau Hinata dimana? Kemarin aku mengunjungi rumahnya, rumahnya kosong. Dan aku telfon tidak diankat aku kirim pesan tidak dibalas"

"Aku juga menelfon dan mengirim pesan kepada Hinata tapi semua itu tidak dibalas ataupun dijawab," Jawabku. Akhirnya semua kehawatiranku terjawab ternyata Hinata Hilang.

"Ada apa Sasuke," Tanya dua sahabatku.

"Hinata menghilang,"Jawabku jujur.

"kalau tidak salah kemarin aku melihat Hinata dipanggil oleh anak kelas E," Jawab Gaara.

Sebentar apa? Kelas E? Yang isinya penggemarku dan ketua dari club nista itu?

"Akh _shit!_"

END SASUKE. POV

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara bergegas menuju kelas XII E.

..

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca sama mau review. Maaf bila masih bayak sekali kesalahan.

Mae harap tidak mengecewakan. Apakah mae terlalu lama updet?

Oh iya sekedar informasi mae itu cewe. Kayanya banyak banget yang minta Naruto pasti pada tau kan sosok lelaki jabrik itu. Di next chap cemburunya Naruto akan lebih memanas.

Terima kasih untuk:

Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer ,ichsana-hyuuga ,Fuyu no Asyafujisaki,Divinne Oxalyth ,Nina . Tanalina, uchihyuu nagisa,Kimidori hana.

Divine Oxalyth: ngomong-ngomong masalah kita pacaran 12 tahun itu kan kamu sendiri yang bilang.

Don't forget to reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

New

Chapter: 5

"Karin jelaskan semuanya," Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa maksutmu Sasuke-kun," Jawab Karin takut.

..

"Akh, _shit_" Umpat Neji.

"Kau kenapa Neji," Tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa aneh karna Neji mengumpat setelah mengetahui Hinata berada di mana. Setelah berbicara kepada Karin mereka semua mengetahui kalau Hinata berada di gudang belakang sekolah.

"Aku adalah alumni KSHS, jadi aku tahu gudang belakang sekolah itu tempat bagai mana," Jawab Neji.

"Apa maksutmu Neji." Sasuke tidak mengerti atas perkataan Neji yang bertele-tele. Mereka berbicara sambil berjalan menuju ke gudang belakang sekolah.

"Akh, Hinata memiliki trauma sewaktu kecil. Ia dulu pernah dijaili oleh teman-temannya ia dibawa ke gudang olahraga yang gelap, sempit, dan ia sendiriaan didalam sana. Sejak saat itu Hinata takut bila ia berada ditempat yang aku bilang tadi!" Ucap Neji frustasi.

..

"Hinata!" ketika mereka telah sampai di gudang belakang mereka menemukan Hinata meringkuk dipojok sambil melipat kakinya ia membenamkan kepalanya dilutut sambil menggigil kedinginan. Suara gigi-gigi yang bergesekanpun bisa terdengar oleh mereka. Dengan luka memar disekujur tubuhnya. Ada juga darah di pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan dahi.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa percaya wanita yang ada di hadapanya sekarang adalah Hinata yang ia kenal. Penampilanya kali ini akh! Susah dijelaskan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Neji yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menahan emosinya karna tidak ada gunanya marah-marah disaat seperti ini. 'bila kau berani macam-macam pada Hinata aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu' Batin Neji mengancam.

Pandangan Hinata begitu hampa, kosong, serasa disana sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan yang tercipta. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut semakin khawatir atas keadaan Hinata.

Siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan Sasuke tergesa-gesa sambil menggendong Hinata hanya bisa menatap iri. So, Sasuke membolos pada hari itu dan mengantarkan Hinata pulang kerumah.

...

...

Dua hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah, ia masih trauma akan semua hal yang telah menimpanya. Dan hari ini Hinata memutuskan akan masuk sekolah. Karna Hinata masih takut, ia memutuskan akan menghindari Sasuke. Seperti saat ini saat Hinata sedang duduk di belakang kelas dekat jendela.

Hinata melihat Sasuke datang dan ia langsung berdiri lalu pergi keluar kelas. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

...

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi sedang memperhatikan wanita yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang terlihat kegaluaan di wajah wanita yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Wanita berambut indigo itu tidak menyadari dia sedang di perhatikan karna wanita itu sedang asik melamun. Pemuda itu akhirnya terduduk di bawah pohon yang berada di dekatnya dan juga pohon itu berada di belakang pohon yang sedang di duduki oleh prempuan berambut indigo itu.

Pemuda itu sekarang sedang menyesali semua kesalahannya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

...

NARUTO. POV

Mengapa penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir? Kenapa aku baru merasakan kehilangan dia setelah aku menyakitinya? Aku ini bodoh!

Aku merasa aku mencintai Sakura tetapi, mengapa ketika dia mengucapkan hubungan kita selesai, itu terasa menyakitkan? Rasanya hatiku terasa tersayat. Dan sekarang aku merasa sedih ketika hubunganku dengannya kandas.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua. Perasaan ini terlalu menyakitkan!

Si Uchiha itu. Pasti dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Aku sering melihat si Uchiha itu berduaan dengannya. Dan aku rasa si Uchiha itu belum mengatakan perasaanya. Dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan membuat si Uchiha itu tidak akan pernah mengatakannya!

Lihat saja Sasuke aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Hinata!

...

Setelah Hinata merenungkan semua hal yang ia alami, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit dekat perpustakan. Tempat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk bermain biola. Dan tujuan Hinata kesana juga untuk bermain Biola, ia ingin menghilangkan rasa galau yang sedang menghantuinya.

Hinata mulai memasuki perpustakan dan langsung di sambut oleh Iruka-sensei.

"Ingin mengambil biola, Hinata?" sepertinya Iruka telah mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan gadis bermata lavender yang berada di depannya ini.

"I-iya sensei," Jawab Hinata.

"kau tau harus mengambilnya dimana bukan?" Tanya Iruka lagi.

Hinata menganguk tanda ia tau harus mengambil biola tersebut dimana.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata pun keluar dari perpustakan dan mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman dibukit tersebut.

Hinata mulai mengankat biolanya keatas setelah mandapatkan tempat yang nyaman. Ketika Hinata akan menggesekan biolanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan dari arah samping perpustakan.

BUK BUK BUK

…

"Kau! Kau pasti yang membuat Hinata berpaling dariku, dan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku!" Teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik dan mulai mencengkram kerah baju pria berambut raven yang berada di depannya.

BUK

Dan mulai menonjok pipi kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Cih! Memangnya kenapa bila aku yang membuatnya berpaling darimu hah," Ucap Sasuke sekenanya,sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto pada kerah bajunya.

"Apa kau bi-" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke telah memotong omongannya terlebih dahulu.

"Toh, kau sendiri tidak mencintainya bukan?" Ucap Sasuke sinis.

BUK

Dan ucapan Sasuke tadi pun sukses membuat Naruto melayangkan tonjokan lagi ke pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau marah hah? Bukanya kau yang telah menghancurkan hatinya? Kau yang sudah menyatakan cintamu kepada Sakura di hadapan Hinata! Dan membuat Hinata tersakiti! Dan lagi mengapa setelah itu kau malah mengejar Hinata? Kau itu jangan menjadi orang yang serekah!"

BUK

Sasuke mulai terbakar emosi dan mulai menonjok wajah Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung tersungkur ke belakang.

"Kau telah membuatnya kecewa! Apakah kau tau pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan untukmu, hah?"

Naruto kembali berdiri dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk meukul Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tau pengorbanannya hah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan berteriak.

BUK

Terdengar suara pukulan yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto. Dan pukulan itu tepat mengenai perut , Hinata. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelak tidak percaya. Ternyata saat Naruto hendak memukul Sasuke, Hinata terlebih dahulu datang dan berdiri di depan Sasuke untuk menghadang pukulan Naruto agar tidak mengenai Sasuke.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Hinata masih berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan kepala yang menunduk dan mulai terbatu-batuk. Ternyata efek dari tonjokan Naruto telah bereaksi, Hinata terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan bercak darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Naruto yang berada di hadapan Hinata kembali membelakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia yang telah membuat Hinata mengeluarkan darah seperti itu. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam.

Hinata menatap lurus mata sebiru langit, yang berada di hadapannya itu. Menatap dalam mata yang selama ini telah menghipnotisnya, mata yang selama ini selalu membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya, mata yang selama ini selalu ia kagumi. Tetapi, tidak untuk sekarang ini.

"Naruto kau mau tau pengorbanan apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada bicara yang begitu dingin.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulut Hinata sontak terkejut. Gadis manis yang selama ini selalu berkata lembut, kali ini berkata dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpura-pura bodoh di depan semua orang di sekolah ini. Aku selalu menjadi gadis bodoh yang kalian semua kenal. Sebenarnya dengan mudahnya, aku bisa menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang para sensei lemparkan kepadaku. Dan kau tau mengapa aku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan benar? Itu semua aku lakukan, karna aku ingin merasakan penderitaan yang selama ini kau alami, aku ingin mengerti perasaanmu seutuhnya. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di sekolah melakukan ini agar orang-orang berhenti mengolok-olokmu. Biarkanlah aku aku saja yang diolok-olok oleh mereka. Dan perbuatanku memang mengubah pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu, karna mereka menemukan orang lain yang lebih bodoh darimu. Yaitu, aku." Hinata menghentikan sejenak perkataannya dan mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melai berkata kembali.

"Tetapi, perbuatanku tidak berbuah manis! Setelah aku mendapatkan hatimu, ternyata kau malah menyatakan cinta terhadap orang lain. Dan kau menerima pernyataan cintaku hanya berdasarkan 'kasihan' terhadapku. Sungguh Naruto, itu sangat menyakitkan. Semua pengorbananku hanyalah berbuah pahit, bukan berbuah manis. Buah yang pahit dan sangat menyakitkan." Hinata mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Itu sangat menyakitkan."

BRUK

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang Hinata ucapkan, sebelum ia pingsan terbaring di lantai yang dingin.

…

"Eng." Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mulai membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang terbaring di ranjang ruang UKS.

"Hinata," Ucap Sasuke.

"S-sasuke, aku minta maaf." Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"Tidak Hinata seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu," Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak setuju atas perminta maafan Sasuke.

"Aku meminta maaf karna tadia ku berusaha menjauhimu dan mengacuhkanmu Sasuke."

"Hn, memangnya apa sebabnya kau menjauhiku dan mengacuhkanku Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata Hinata yang tertutup oleh poni ratanya yang tebal. Tetapi, Sasuke masih bisa melihat bola mata lavender pucat itu.

"A-aku takut para fans girlmu itu akan menyakitiku lagi Sasuke. Maka dari itu aku mencoba menja-" sebelum HInata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak akna membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata."

Hinata mengankat wajahnya dan mulai tersenyum manis nan lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Dan kau tau Sasuke, berkat kau aku bisa melupakan Naruto," Ucap Hinata tampa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Hinata.

Karna waktu masih menunjukan pukul duabelas siang maka mereka belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang, karna meskipun mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa di sekolah a.k.a ga ada kerjaan, mereka tetap tidak boleh pulang sebelum pukul tiga siang nanti. Dan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas.

…

Kelas XII-B terlihat sangat ramai banyak murid dari kelas sebelah yang datang berkunjung ke kelas ini.

Hinata seperti biasa mendudukan dirinya di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Dan Sasuke berada tepat di sebrang bangku Hinata.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang di luar mengetuk pintu kelas. Karna suasana kelas yang terlalu ramai seperti di pasar, maka suara ketokan pintu itu pun tidak terdengar. Karna orang yang berada di luar itu tengah jengah karna dari tadi ia mengetuk pintu kelas tidak ada yang menyadarinya maka ia pun langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui sebagai sekertaris osis itu pun berdiri di depan kelas lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mohon perhatian," Teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Untuk Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama," Teriaknya lagi dengan volume suara yang amat sangat keras.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai keluar dari kelas disusul dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

…

"Jadi begini, kalian tau bukan seminggu lagi akan diadakan acara perpisahaan. Dan dalam acara perpisahan tersebut akan diumumkan hasil kelulusan seluruh murid kelas tiga?" Sasuke dan Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Hinata dan sasuke sekarang tengah duduk menghadapan Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

"Dan kalian tau? Acara perpisahan itu akan diadakan di vila milikmu, Hinata." Mata Hinata terbelak. Vila yang dua tahun lalu ia beli akan di gunakan untuk acara perpisahan. Vila yang biasanya digunakan oleh murid-murid Hinata berlatih ataupun belajar dengan suasana alam yang terbuka akan di gunakan untuk acara sekolah. itu tidak pernah terbayang oleh Hinata. Sasuke juga terkejut karna ia tidak menyangka wanita yang sekarang berada di sampingnya ini telah memiliki vila miliknya sendiri. Author tegaskan lagi miliknya sendiri!

"Sebenarnya yang mengusulkan ide ini adalah ayahmu, Hinata" Tambah Tsunade lagi. Hinata kembali terkejut. Mengapa ayahnya mengusulkan ide itu? Itu lah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Dan aku menerima ide ayahmu dengan lapang dada tentunya. Tujuanku memanggil kalian kemari adalah aku memerintahkan kalian berdua untuk mengatur semuanya. Dari mulai susunan acara, persiapan apa saja yang harus digunakan, ya intinya aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada kalian berdua" Tsunade berhenti berbicara lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak menerima penolakan" Tsunade memberi penakan pada semua kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dan Hinata sekarang hanya bisa mengganguk pasrah. Sasuke tentunya menerima perintah Tsunade dengan lapang dada. Bila bisa berduaan dengan Hinata mengapa tidak, pikir Sasuke.

…

TBC

Aduh gomen mina mae updatenya ngaret banget. Mae Cuma bisa ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih atas semua reviewnya dan makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca fic nya mae.

Maaf kalo ficnya mae masih banyak kekurangan dan moga-moga chap ini ga mengecewakan. Oh ya dan makasih untuk sarannya.

Dan lagi meskipun lebaran udah lewat, mae mau ngucapin minal aizin walfaisin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Dan…

Don't forget to review….


End file.
